1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a write voltage generation circuit for generating a write voltage to be applied to a memory cell, and a memory apparatus including the write voltage generation circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nonvolatile memories need a high voltage (several volts to 20 volts) as a write voltage for writing data. Nonvolatile memories then generate the write voltage to be applied to memory cells by boosting a relatively-low power supply voltage supplied from outside by using a boosting circuit such as a charge pump circuit (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-17567).